Malfoy's Legacy
by Lucius'Pet
Summary: Be the Malfoy heir? She still got a lot to learn about it. Without even knowing Lucius showed him something important, the power of his blood purity and money, and now he got someone to look up to. /Lucius/OC by Draco's view


His father asked for her every night. He always saw her come for the front door, with the most differents costumes. A thight leather dress, a schoolgirl uniform, a nurse costume, always hidden underneath a long coat. Going into his parents bedroom he always followed her, curious, but as she enter there, she loked the door latch. Glued his ear at the door, but the silence was absolute. Gotting downstairs again, he waited. Took a time for her to return, always came accompanied by his father. The first few times he saw it happen, when they both got away from home, he saw his mother running to the bedroom in tears. She never did it again, she didn't slept on that room anymore. It was almost time for her to arrive. He waited anxiously, not giving up to understand what was going on in that room. Soon he saw her coming through the huge front door, his mother turned her face ashamed, she walked by his side, he tried to see what she was wearing this time, but failed, the long coat, tightly close, showed only her 7/8 socks, and her leather gloves. Up the stairs and headed toward the master bedroom. She entered and close the door. He stuck his ear to the heavy door, a murmur could be heard, a spell, he could not get it right, and then everything went silent. He was annoyed, was always this way. Kicking the door he got scared when he saw it open. Pulling it back, he left only a small opening to peek.

He could see his father sitting in his black armchair, the girl was standing in front of him. She took her coat off and throw it away, close from the place he was. For his lucky no one of them gave attention for that piece of clothes. Now he could finally see what she was hiding. She was only wearing a black lingerie. Like his father, his gaze directed at her breasts, the top of the clothes didn't seemed to handle them, it seemed like it would burst any minute. He turned his attention to the rest of the clothes, a small black panties, very simple, didn't cover the back, and upon it was a garter belt, holding her socks. Everything was so delicate and fine, and by the reaction of his father looked like it had been his gift.

The girl took one of his foot at his father's chest, forcing the heel, tall and thin, against his skin, then brought one hand up to the edge of her sock and started to take it off slowly. The expression at his father's face was different, wasn't as cold as usual, he smiled sadistically and licked his lips, and what was that glint in his eyes? He didn't understand, he always looked at her that way, only at her. Didn't took so long for her to do the same with the other sock, and soon it became more clothes on the floor. He could hear something, a thick and stiff voice, cold, ordering: "Suck me". It was what his father said. He eyes widened open as the girl knelt between his father's legs, himself opened his pants, pulling out his erection. Leaving his curiosity aside, what he felt now was jealous. He heard his father's moans, the pleasure was visible in his face. He forced her head againt his body, making her to swallor it whole. Took a time for this scene have an end, for his father to get satisfied.

He saw her rise, the erection of his father remained there, and with just one wave of his father's wand he saw the rest of her clothes flying through the air. "Come". Another order and the girl sat on his lap. With an sweet moan, she let out when felt him, he understood that his father penetrate her. She rode in his lap, his hands pulling her by the waist and forcing her to feel him whole. A symphony was forming there, the girl danced in his lap moaning delightfully. He was starting to get excited to hear it. Without delay his father grabbed her breasts, sucking them with pleasure. He envied him. He wanted to be in place now. The ride became more intense, he heard his father whisper at her ear, things he could not understand, but seemed to make her even more excited. His father took time to reach the orgasm one more time.

The girl rose from his father's lap, he could see the white liquid running down her thighs, then his father wield his wand, and with a flick he threw the girl at the bed, and with another one, he chained her two arms, each one in one of the corners of the bed, forcing her to lay only the top of her body, leaving her in a more vulnerable position, with her hips raising toward him. His father's cock was still hard and anxious to feel her.. He wasn't satisfied yet. She kept trying to release herself, apparently the chains were hurting her. He saw her get scared when she felt the weight of his father's body over hers. He heard a moan of pain when he penetrated her. His father kept drawing and shoving his cock into her. His sadistic smirk came back, he was feeling pleasure to hurt girl didn't opossed in any moment, she felt his movements becoming faster and stronger, and moaned in pain, moaned with pleasure, moaned to please him. Her body pranced trying to ease the pain, and soon the white liquid started to flow down her body again, flowing down her thighs and belly. She laid her body with his father still on top of her. He kissed her and kept saying how delicious she was, that was the word he used, everyone knows how kids love delicious things, after watching this, after hear the commentary of his father, he wanted to try her now more than before. He kept wondering how delicious she really was.

He closed the door gently, so no one of them would hear, and went downstairs, and waited for her, as usual. Soon he heard the footsteps upstairs. So that was what the power and influence of his name would bring? That was what with all that money he could have? He wanted. He looked at his father with proud when he saw they coming down the stairs, and walking away to the front door. He wanted to be like him, he thought seeing the front door shut.


End file.
